04049 (08-08-1998)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 4049 Date: Saturday, August 8, 1998 MikeyMini Year: 1998 Sponsors: C, U, 9 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snuffy shows Susan and some kids how to do "The Snuffle Shuffle." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Why Bears Smile" - a story of a bear who learned which body part to cover when sneezing. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers find a wild letter C. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly sounds out the word COLD and is struck with a snow storm. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|C for Cat Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alice sings "All In The Golden Afternoon" with a bunch of flowers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Old paper, new paper Music: "Blue Nosed Gopher" by Graham Preskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|C is for Canary |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Instead of a pea, this princess sleeps on things beginning with C. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids Playing In The Snow Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"C in Space". Artist: Gene Barretta |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #9 Animation by Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop Performs "The Street Dance" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter U salesman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. Artist: William Wegman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "D-U-C-K-I-E." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy needs a letter U to complete the word UP. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Underwater, there's a 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dom DeLuise, as an interplanetary explorer, finds himself on the Planet Koozebane. He is soon surrounded by Merdlidops who steal his hammer and his radio. In his efforts to retrieve his items and perhaps capture one of the creatures, Dom falls into a crater and becomes one of the Merdlidops himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A U train spells the words Unite, U-turn, Underground, Up, and Universe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord, Dr. Smithsonian & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Green Grass Grows All Around" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 penguins slide down a hill. Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ookyook Song," a Joe Raposo song with the Alaskan words for all the things you need to put on when it's ukiuq (winter). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts a dinner for all things that begin with the sound SH. Guests include a shirt, a shrieking shovel, a shepherd, and a shark. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 1-9 in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A voiceover sings about "Big Bigger Biggest" using clocks, ducks and saxophones to illustrate the concept. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A fan reveals the letter C. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|While Tina was feeling lonely, she sings "I Wish There Was School Every Day" with her favorite dinosaur, Barney |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A strange poem with C words. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A painter paints a Number Nine, then hangs it |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover and Christopher talk about what love is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Guy: "How Many Sheep Will Jump Over My Bed?" The answer is 9. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bully says the alphabet to a mild-mannered gardener, who hits him in the face with a pie at the end. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Singing Dentists sing "Say Toothpaste, Somebody!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: Two men demonstrate "up" on a teeter totter; one man ends up crashing through the ceiling. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A car assembles itself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 Ants Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Disney Gang & The Kids sings “Let’s Do The Limbo Rock” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man learns that it's better not to pick the flowers. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:1998 Episode Guide